Convergence in the field of Information Technology (IT) denotes that digital technology-based various products or services merge together, such that they are born as a product or service of a new type. In other words, the convergence is a concept including not only incorporating devices with two different functions, respectively, into one device to provide in the form of a product but also using a physically separated different device or service via one device. The convergence may appear in the form of merge of a device and a device, a device and a service, and a service and a service.
To use a different device or service, a user should discover a currently available device or service. This is denoted by a device discovery or a service discovery. The conventional device or service discovery method displays a name or a Medium Access Control (MAC) address of a discovered device on a screen. Accordingly, a user should accurately know the name or the MAC address that the user intends to connect to every time. In addition, generally, a user does not change a device name into a name easy for the user to recognize but uses a name set in advance. In this situation, the same name is frequently used for each model, and when a plurality of same models exist, it is difficult for the user to recognize a device to which the user intends to connect.